Reunited Together As One
by alwyz-member-me
Summary: Misty left Ash and Brock to go and become a Water Pokemon Master, 2 years later, Ash becomes a Pokemon master, he hosts a party, to meet the other masters. He hopes to see Misty, Will he? AAML Chapter Story.


**__**

Reunited Together As One Again.

By: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Chibi Yami Aro

Chibi Yami Aro: got a new story, don't worry it's just a one-shot, no sequel maybe. Well it could be a chapter one if I'm too lazy to finish it in one chapter.

Ash: Aro, let me ask, is this an AAML?

Chibi Yami Aro: uh… I don't know if this is an AAML you figure it out.

Misty: this better not be an AAML or else I'll hit you with my mallet and hit you all the way into space.

Chibi Yami Aro: go ahead hit me; this is going to be an AAML.

Ash and Misty: what?

Chibi Yami Aro: Izumi, Kouji, you know the drill.

Izumi: remember that these are

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue, quotes"  
*~*(Authoress notes)**~; ~(Authoress notes also)~

*! Pokemon words! * 

*~*Actions**~ ~actions also~

Kouji: Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Yami Aro, doesn't own digimon, well just Izumi, and me, Pokemon and well I think that's it. ~Turns on the movie projector~ 

Chibi Yami Aro: ~stops Kouji from turning on the movie projector~ also I'm just telling everyone that Kouji and Izumi are from frontier digimon, so just giving you the info about that, go ahead Kouji. ~ Kouji then continues and turns on the movie projector~ 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ash was his name. He was famous for being a Pokemon master. Ash has always dreamed of being the Pokemon Master. When he finally became the Pokemon Master, he was very sad. He didn't have Misty with him to cheer him on when he battled the Elite Four. Or seen her for 2 years as a matter of fact.

Misty was her name. She was the Water Pokemon Master. Misty always loved water Pokemon. She still hate bug Pokemon. Even though Misty was a Water Pokemon Master, she was still missing something, Ash. 

Ash still remembered when Misty left Ash to be a Water Pokemon Master. 

~Flashback~

"Ash, I want to leave for a little while." Misty told Ash.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I want to try to be a Water Pokemon Master. I'm going to leave for a while. I'll be back when I become the Water Pokemon Master." Misty said.

"Bye Misty." Ash said sadly.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll be back." Misty said, and grinned at him. 

"Good luck Mist!" Ash said.

"Thank you!!" Misty screamed as she walked away to the pier to ride the boat to the Orange Islands.

~End of Flashback~

Ash missed Misty very much. He wished she could become Water Pokemon Master faster. That was two years ago. Ash wished she came back. When he finally became master, he was going to have a party. He invited his buddies, Brock and Tracey. He even invited Professor Oak. Gary on the other hand, was already a Pokemon Master, and of course he has to attend. All the Pokemon masters have to attend, including the ones who specialize in a special element. Ash hoped Misty was one of them. He hasn't seen her since two years ago. He tried all his might to find her. Not even one trace of her was found…

~Three days later. ~

The party of the Pokemon Master was about to start. Ash didn't look at who was a Master yet. All he knew was Gary and Duplica were masters. Gary was a master of well Pokemon of all sorts. Duplica was a master of Ditto. As she had said, she wanted to be a Ditto Master, so she became one. There were Pokemon masters, Water Pokemon masters, Physic Pokemon masters and a whole bunch of other Pokemon masters. Gym leaders were also invited because in a way, they are masters. Nurse Joy (s) would have made it, but she had to take care of the injured Pokemon. The party just started a few minutes ago.

"Like Ash, how have you doing?" someone asked who sounded so familiar. 

"Daisy, Violet, Lily! How have you guys been doing?" Ash asked.

"We've been doing good, except we haven't seen Misty for a long time. I want to know where our little sis is." Violet replied.

"That's what I've been wondering, I was hoping that you guys knew where she was. ~Sigh~ she left 2 years ago to become a Water Pokemon master." Ash told the sensational sisters. 

"Wow, I never thought that Misty would leave you, I mean I thought that she stayed because you didn't pay back the bike you wreaked, and what I heard, you haven't paid her back yet. I wonder…" Lily said.

"Wonder what Lily?" Ash asked.

"If she left you because that you wouldn't pay you back or that she wanted some time for herself to think." Lily told Ash. 

"Lily, if you do see Misty, please tells her that I miss her and I want to see her." Ash said.

"We will don't worry Ash. Now, can you help us get away from Brock? He has been following us since we came in. " Violet asked. 

"Sure don't worry. Hey Brock!!!" Ash yelled as the three sensational sisters moved away after they mouthed "Thank you" to Ash.

Brock came up a second later the sisters left. "You called me Ash?" he asked.

"Yeah, hey I think that I saw Nurse Joy outside passing by. Also I think I saw Officer Jenny talking to her when they were passing by…" Brock left right before Ash could even finish his sentence. "Tsk tsk, Brock always thinking about pretty girls." 

He scanned the room; he was just trying to see who came. Because Brock was in charge of inviting people, he was too busy to look at the list. He noticed Gary, The Sensational Sisters, Duplica, Sabrina, Erika, and then he also noticed someone else…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chibi Yami Aro: hey! I guessed I couldn't do a one-shot for Pokemon. Digimon is much easier to do a one-shot for Digimon. Well I have to go. Well I hope this story will be done soon. Thank goodness I still remember what is going to happen in this story. I think. I have to go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R. Arigato. Ja!


End file.
